blockempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
The Elves have a rich and detailed history and are one of the four playable Races in Block Empires. History: The tall, fair haired and swift Elves hail from the Island of Egrond far to the west, which was destroyed when the isle mysteriously sank into the ocean, causing them to migrate. Before this incident, the Elves were content to stay on the island, venturing out when needed, but oblivious to the other Races which would come to play such a big part in their future. The Island was dominated by the Mother and Daughter trees, bigger than any others found in all the lands. The Elves built their community from the bottom up, with the very tops of the trees still able to hold the Elves structures. After the fall of Egrond, the Elves had to find a new place they could call home. They sailed and sailed for months, kept alive only by the plentiful foods their Island produced. Eventually an Elven scout, Hilasir, spotted land in the distance and to this day is remembered and credited as the saviour of the Elven race. Having arrived in these lands (Block Empires), the Elves wandered for the next decade or so, finding little comfort in the sprawling lands of BE. After a long period of travelling, the Elves agreed to settle in a valley, with a river flowing through, confined yet defended from attacks by the creatures of the night. The leader of the Elves, the High Priestess at the time, Amarel, planted the seeds of the Mother and Daughter trees and the Elves set to work on building their new home, named after the first Priestess, Gylenhoff. Around this time, the Elves began to notice a strange new Race to the north of Block Empires, today known as the Dwarves. These times were very confusing for the Elves as before this they considered themselves to be the only intelligent Race in the lands. There were multiple attacks on each other and this tension erupted in a fierce battle around the location of modern day New Haven, causing both Races to retreat for several decades. From then to the modern day, the Elves have succeeded in having a relatively peaceful life, with new settlements such as Kethwyn, Illual Valley and Eilrann sprouting up in the West. Gylenhoff grew to be a thriving community for all Elves, acting as a central for trading throughout the Elven settlements. Now however, with Moriarty rising, the Elves have been forced to bring back their military to combat the hordes of creatures prowling the land, no one knows what the Elves future will hold... Government: The Council of the Elves, held once every month in Gylenhoff, is the only real government in their lands. In this council, the High Priestess will watch and declare her agreement or disagreement to a proposed idea. The Arch-Druid will sit at the opposite end of the council, with his Moonspeakers sitting around him. The Speakers, however, will sit above the Druids, and represent the general voice of the Elves. Throughout this council many issues will be discussed. Trading, Race relations, expanding the Elven kingdom or something as little as the street cleaning team. When an Arch-Druid dies, the Druids will hold a three day council to elect his successor. The Druid with the most votes will become the next Arch-Druid and take the seat as the Elven political leader. 'Religious Hierarchy:' High Priestess - Religious Leader of the Elves Arch-Druid - Arch-Mage and Leader of the Council Moonspeakers - Advisors to the Arch-Druid Speaker - Councillor Druid - Mage Guardian - Leader of a squadron of rangers. Ranger - Elite Elven archer. Sentinel - Guardian of Gylenhoff Seeker - Commander of a group of scouts Scout - Recruit into the army.